Blind Faith
by TheUltimateFangirl2020
Summary: We all know Iggy is blind. It feels like the world doesn't know that. Sometimes it seems like the world is against him, sometimes it seems like the world is all for him. Iggy doesn't really understand why some people hate him for being blind. He doesn't get it... One shot.


"Ig- hey!" Iggy could heard Gazzy calling his name from behind. Iggy readjusted his tie nervously, trying not to wince at the loud noise. His head usually hurt from the loud noises of school- thanks Annie-, but his head throbbed today from school- again, thanks Annie.

Or rather the kids.

Iggy could hear Gazzy running up near him and did his best to put on a smile and try to pretend his brain was internally exploding. "Hey." Even to himself he sounded choked up, quiet, and in pain.

"Dude- you okay?" Gazzy asked. Iggy heard him stop. A second later, Gazzy had grabbed his arm. Iggy straightened, turning to face Gazzy's general direction.

"I'm fine." Iggy protested, putting on a fake smile. "Come on- let's get back home. Annie and Mama Max are probably tearing up the town trying to find us. And it hasn't even been... What, 5 minutes?"

Iggy kept walking forwards, pulling his tie completely off. It was bothering him- the way it rubbed against his neck. He was sure that there was a red mark on his pale skin.

"You don't look so good Ig, are you sure you're okay?" Gazzy pressed on, although he followed Iggy closely.

"Yeah, I told you, I'm fine." Iggy stressed the word fine, although his head had started to spin- which was extremely confusing for a blind person.

Gazzy didn't say anything as the two walked on, and neither did Iggy. Until-

"GAZZY! IGGY!"

Iggy noticeably winced, a hand shooting up to his ear. Iggy immediately let it drop, knowing Gazzy was probably looking at him, with confusion and worry written all over his face.

A second later, the two were mauled by none other than Maximum Ride herself. Her wings were out- Iggy could sense that much, seeing as his senses were disoriented and everything seemed... Off-, and she was panicking.

"Where were you two?!" Max demanded, her raised voice sounded even louder in Iggy's head. "It's been, what, an hour since we were supposed to be home?! What were you doing- You two better not have exploded our school..."

"No, I was waiting for him!" Gazzy protested, pointing at Iggy. Iggy barely felt Max's attention turn towards him. The two's voices had sort of blended together in his head, sounded extremely loud and it was so disorienting that Iggy couldn't tell where up was.

"Iggy, where were you then? Why were you two late?" Max demanded, her tone seeming louder in Iggy's messed up and throbbing head. Max was in Mother Teresa mode- she probably wasn't going to stop yelling until Iggy either (a), told her the truth, (b), made up so lie, or (c), flew away without an explaination. Normally Iggy would have picked b, but he felt so sick and everything would not stop spinning...

"Iggy?" Max's voice was a lot softer now. Iggy was barely aware of the hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Goddammit stop spinning...

"Ig-"

Iggy wasn't sure who had said it first- he was only aware that his head and stomach had almost seemingly lurched forward and it took all of Iggy's control not to throw up all over Max. Iggy could sense the distance between himself and Max and decided both of them would like it 10 times more if the vomit landed between them inside of all over Max. So he leaned forwards and emptied his stomach.

"Oh god- oh god Ig... Oh god..." Max kept repeating. It didn't help Iggy feel better, but... At least he didn't have to respond, right...? He was faintly aware of Max leading him back towards the house. "Can you fly?" She asked hesitantly.

Iggy wiped his mouth, his hands cold on his face. "Uhhhhh..."

Max sighed, obviously taking that as a no.

"I'll go get Annie and Fang and them..." Gazzy said. Iggy heard his wings snap out and then the sound of wing against air Gazzy was flying away from himself and Max.

"What happened?" Max asked, letting Iggy sit down. Iggy ran a hand through his hair, letting his hand rest on the top of his head.

"It's a long story..." Iggy said. Max was very aware of how softly Iggy's voice sounded. He obviously wasn't feeling very good... He'd seemed fine that morning... Had something happened at school?

"Do you not want to tell me?" Max asked, suddenly feeling extremely defensive and annoyed. She wasn't sure who it was directed towards, but it was at someone... She was trying her hardest not to take it out on Iggy...

She'd settle for punching Fang later.

It took Iggy a while to answer. He eventually let his hand fall out of his messy hair and let his head fall against the tree he was sitting against. "I don't know..." A suddenly realization came over him. "They got it on tape..." He said to himself. It was soft enough where he was sure Max didn't hear, but apparently she did.

"Got what on tape?" Max felt a cold weight settle in her stomach. "Ig, they didn't hurt you, right?"

Physically or mentally? Iggy silently asked, trying to avoid the freezing tears that were coming to his eyes, freezing tears that he couldn't blink away. "Iggy, what did they get on tape?"

When Iggy didn't answer, Max immediately assumed the worst. It was almost a second nature for her now. "Oh my god, what did they do?! Did they beat you up? Wait- who did? I swear to god I will kill-"

"They didn't beat me up." Iggy said harshly.

Max stopped, letting her mouth shut. "Then what happened?"

It all came out in a rush as it replayed before Iggy's eyes...

* * *

 _Iggy had just gotten out of gym. Don't ask why they made him do gym, because he had no idea. Everyone had left the locker room- or gone dead silent. Even Fnick had gone, leaving Iggy all alone.  
_

 _Iggy was reaching for his bag, making sure it was still there, then pulled his shirt off. The air felt cool on his sweaty, bare chest. It felt good, honestly. Iggy smiled a little, then reached down again for his bag. His sensitive fingers hit the wood._

 _He stopped, his mind going into hyperdrive to make sure nothing attacked him. "Hello?" He heard a snicker in one of the corners of the room. "Who's here?"_

 _No answer._

 _"Alright, freaking hilarious, now can someone give me back my bag?"_

 _Nothing._

 _"I'm not kidding, someone better give me back my god dam-"_

 _SLAM!_

 _Iggy recoiled as the loud noise echoed over and over in his head. Sure explosions were loud, but they were repetitive..._

 _And everywhere._

 _SLAM!_

 _SLAM!_

 _SLAMMMMM!_

 _"Stop!" Iggy yelped, taking a step backwards. He ended up tripping over a 'misplaced' foot and ended up on the ground, where the slamming was louder- god it was so much louder why was it louder why couldn't it just stop and be over with so he could go home and eat chocolate chip cookies with Max and Gazzy and Fang and Nudge and Angel and Annie and Total. Why couldn't it all be done so he could go home to his family-_

 _"STOP IT!" Iggy yelled as the noises seemed to break through his skull, pulling at his other sense and making them disoriented._

 _"Freak!" Someone yelled. He couldn't make out the voice. Pretty soon there was more than one person yelling it and then-_

 _And then everything was quiet._

 _Iggy felt like his head was bleeding. He kept a hand over his eyes and a hand over his mouth. He felt so sick... So... Tired and sick and god dammit, he wanted to go home._

 _He just wanted to go home._

* * *

Max's mouth had fallen open. Not only was Iggy now crying, but...

Her hands curled into fists. "Who was it?" She asked softly, letting Iggy lean against her shoulders as she gently stroked his hair. It wasn't romantic or anything like that- no, it was more like mother, or older sister. Honestly, someone could have come across them in the middle of the woods and thought of them as a couple and for once, Max wouldn't have cared. She was too busy planning her revenge- those kids weren't going to walk for a month after she was done with them.

"I..." Iggy even sounded disoriented. "Couldn't tell..."

"Ig, it's okay." Max said softly. "I promise I'll find out- and they are going to pay."

* * *

 **So! I can see maybe one more chapter, but you never know ;) Anyways, tell me what you thought!**

 **Yes, this was based off of that scene in If I Had Wings... I watched it and was like, Idea... So yeah, this happened ;)**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this!**

 **-TheUltimateFangirl2020**


End file.
